


Interlude Three: Connections

by EASchechter



Series: On his Brother-in-Law's Secret Service. [16]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EASchechter/pseuds/EASchechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answers lead to more questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude Three: Connections

"Come in," Mycroft called, not looking up as the office door opened. He waited until the door had closed, and the visitor had taken a seat before looking up. "What have you found, James?"

James Moran, aka Jim Moriarty, looked down at the tablet computer in his hands, frowning slightly. It was enough to make Mycroft set aside the work he was doing and give Jim his undivided attention.

"I'll start with the one Martin took out on the plane," Jim began. "By the by, did you mention to him that he killed the bastard?"

"It didn't seem to be important," Mycroft answered. "And it might have been damaging. You found what?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Jim said, his voice flat. "The man does not exist... yet."

Mycroft arched an eyebrow. "Explain."

"There is nothing to indicate that this man existed. No credit cards, no driver's license, no medical records. However, I did find a nine-year-old boy in Surrey by the same name. And the same for one of the ones that John killed. There's a ten-year-old in Liverpool with the same name. So I did a bit more digging." Jim frowned again, looking down at the tablet.

"Identity theft?"

"Not unless it was at the cellular level," Jim answered, and passed the tablet to Mycroft. "Those two men are not supposed to be yet. Because they are still little boys here and now."

Mycroft read through the reports that Jim and prepared, then looked up. "And the third?"

"Yes, the third. The one that Martin calls One in his report." Jim nodded, but didn't answer the question.

"James, is he also a boy somewhere in England?" Mycroft asked after a moment.

"No. No, I'm not sure what he is," Jim answered slowly. "There's an autopsy report there. Owen was fascinated by that... whatever it was."

Mycroft stopped with his hand over the tablet screen. "James, are you telling me that the lead assassin was an alien?"

Jim shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe some sort of demon. I've sent the file on to Buffy, but haven't heard back yet. However, I'm thinking alien. And a time traveler."

"Yes. Yes, I can see that. I'd be interested in why an alien would bring two men through time to kill me--"

"You weren't the target."

Mycroft paused and looked at Jim. "John was the target?"

"You were ancillary. So was John. They were after Martin."

Startled despite himself, Mycroft stared at Jim. "Martin? Then... the rest was window dressing?"

"So it seems. Which begs the question: why him? What did he do--"

"No. Not what has he done," Mycroft murmured. "What is he going to do?"

"Good point. What is he going to do that would make some alien bring assassins back in time to kill him?" Jim shook his head and scowled. "I don't like it."

"Nor do I," Mycroft agreed. "Thank you, James."

Once Jim was out of the office, Mycroft locked the door with a touch of a finger to a hidden switch. Then he pulled up the autopsy report and started reading. Halfway through, he pulled up another file. Then another. Finally, he cleared his screens with a sweep of his hand and leaned back in his chair. After a long moment of staring at the blank screens, he nodded and took his mobile from his pocket.

The call was picked up on the third ring, and a brusque voice demanded, "You again?"

"It's a pleasure, General. I wonder if you could spare a moment?"

"If you can keep it to a moment. What is it, Holmes?"

"I need more information, General. What can you tell me about the Chitauri?"


End file.
